


daze of dreams

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: The sticky sweet syrup of genjutsu-conjured dreams doesn't fade that easy.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	daze of dreams

Hinata can’t believe it’s over. It doesn’t feel that way - it still feels like she’s drifting, stuck in the slow sticky syrup of a dream that could never come to be.

Of parents, alive - ones that care for each other and care for her. For Neji-nii and her Uncle and Aunt, his parents alive as well with no marks on any of their brows. For a sister who laughs and bears no burdens for future leadership, for a Konoha that’s peaceful for a world that’s not fraught, and for… for…

Hinata makes sure that everyone is okay. Shino and Kiba inspect each other, having shifted from their examination of her to their examination of each other - Kurenai-sensei is already gone, rushing off the battlefield to return home to see how her daughter fares. Her eyes skim across Neji-nii, still rattled from earlier, from her own father dying for his sake and his team, standing strong together. There is the Kazekage and his siblings, Team 10 leaning into each other, Lady Hokage holding Shizune close, and…

Team 7 as a whole, she does not see, but Sakura is making her rounds. She checks over those that seem to need it, still wounded from the fighting from before they were all trapped, and when she happens to meet Hinata’s eyes, she steps over.

“All good?” she asks, eyes tired yet bright.

Hinata manages a small smile. “In one piece,” she says, and Sakura accepts that for the truth it is. “Your team…?”

Sakura seems to give her rounds up as a bad job, or maybe she just really is that tired and needs a break, because she plops down next to her. “They’re good,” she says, and Hinata relaxes. She had thought so, the moment she saw Sakura, but she needed to hear the words. “The idiots blew off each other’s arms.” She doesn’t need to say which teammates - it’s obvious.

They.

Hinata’s jaw goes a little slack and Sakura laughs quietly. “Yeah,  _ I know. _ God.”

She cares for Naruto greatly and she cares about Sasuke in the same way she cares for the rest of the Rookie 9 even though she doesn’t know him well and that nickname is hardly applicable anymore, but… “I’m so glad I have Shino and Kiba,” she whispers, before her face flushes at her rudeness.

Sakura grins at her, though. “I think you could probably handle them,” she says, which is more faith than Hinata has in herself. “You’d learn to stand your ground.”

The girl sighs, and then forces herself up again with a stretch. Hinata can hear the crackling of bones and winces, just slightly. “Alright,” Sakura says, “I should keep going.”

Just a break, then, and Hinata considers. Bites her lip and pushes herself to her feet as well. “Can I go with you?” she asks.

She doesn’t know a lot of healing - just a little, just a fraction, because who ever heard of one of the main Hyuuga house being a healer? - but she can bandage and supply Sakura with chakra if she needs it and simply be company.

It’s clear Sakura doesn’t see any downsides, because she smiles slightly. “That’d be great,” she says. “You sure it’s fine?”

Hinata nods. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

She thinks of the sticky sweet syrup of her dreams, of a family whole and a land peaceful and… of…

Hinata braces herself, pressing one hand to a surprised Sakura’s shoulder, and then leans in to brush the smallest of kisses across her cheek. “I’m glad you’re alright,” she says, her voice barely a whisper.

Sakura looks stunned, cheeks darkening as now her jaw drops, just a little. “Yeah, um, me too,” she says, clearly trying to recover and Hinata feels really bad for a second before a look of determination settles over her face. “Okay, never mind, longer break time.”

And before Hinata can breathe again, Sakura’s kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always you can find me on tumblr on my writing blog **ftcoye** , where i take drabble prompts, and on my personal **chadsuke**.


End file.
